It is usual to connect two-dimensional arrays of polarised energy-generating elements in series or in a series-parallel arrangement (these arrangements are illustrated in the accompanying drawings). A long-standing problem with such conventional arrays is that when one element in the array changes its operating characteristics adversely, the output of the entire array is substantially reduced. For example, in a series-connected array of lead-acid batteries, if a cell of one of the batteries collapses and becomes a high-resistance element, the output of the entire array of batteries is reduced due to the high internal resistance of the array created by the failed cell. Again, in an array of solar cells, the output of a series-connected array or a series-parallel connected array is markedly reduced when one cell in the array fails, or when one or more of the cells of the array are in shadow. Shadowing can occur in many ways, as persons who are familiar with the use of solar cells in terrestrial and satellite applications know well.
The problem of shadowing and cell failure in arrays of solar cells has been partly overcome in the past by incorporating into the array a number of protective diodes. Usually one diode acts to shunt a number of cells in the array, but it only becomes operative when, due to shadowing or cell malfunction, a cell in that number develops a high resistance and reduced output capability. This approach to the problem is effective, but is both costly (when a large number of diodes are required to provide protection for the array) and wasteful (because the output of a number of fully functional solar cells is excluded from the power generated by the array, even though only one solar cell is shadowed or has failed).
A recent attempt to overcome the problem of cell shadowing without using protective diodes in an array of solar cells has been reported by J. Feldman, S. Singer and A. Braunstein in their paper entitled "Solar cell interconnections and the shadow problem". This paper appeared in Volume 26, (1981) of the journal "Solar Energy", at pages 419 to 428. In this paper, Feldman et al discuss the problem of shadowing, and conclude that a random interconnection of the cells of an array (instead of the conventional series connection of series-parallel connection) can be used to reduce the adverse effect of shadowing without resorting to the inclusion in the array of protective diodes. Not only do Feldman et al demonstrate the apparent advantages of their stochastic or random-chance method of cross-linking their solar cells, but they specifically note in their paper that when regular patterns of cross-linking were adopted, a serious decrease in output of the array was experienced (see page 421 of the reference, second column, at lines 6 to 10).
The generation of quasi-random or random cross-linking for the elements in arrays of polarised energy-generating elements, and then effecting such a cross-linking arrangement, is necessarily more inconvenient and time-consuming than the adoption of a regular cross-linking arrangement of such elements. It is, therefore, an objective of the present invention to provide a regular cross-linking arrangement for arrays of such elements, which overcome the problems of shadowing (in the case of solar cells) and partial or complete failure of elements, without recourse to protective diodes.